Water recreation is an important form of socialization and recreation. One piece of equipment typically used for water recreation is an inflatable raft used by individuals to float in the water. The most prevalent type of raft used is the inflatable raft designed to comfortably support an individual in a fully reclined position. These individual rafts are popular because they are inexpensive and convenient to both inflate and transport.
One problem with the individual raft is that two or more individuals often desire to float together on the water for safety reasons and so that they can easily talk and socialize. Individual rafts will not comfortably support two individuals in a fully reclined position. To accommodate the desire of individuals to float together on the water, larger rafts have been designed that will comfortably support two or more individuals floating on the water.
These larger rafts that permit two or mroe people to float together on the water have problems. First, this larger type is more difficult to inflate and transport than a raft designed for a single person. In addition, a larger raft permitting more than one person to stay in close proximity while floating on the water is typically more expensive than a raft designed for one person. Further, when used by a single person a larger raft normally is not as comfortable or as maneuverable as an individual raft. Accordingly, an improved raft design solving these problems is needed.